ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Pantheon (Worship)
Specific notes on the nature of worship for each major god in the Northern Pantheon. For more simplified list see: The Northern Pantheon Creation: To worship Creation is to bring something new into the world. Worship is less about offering to the gods and more about using your time and energy to give and bring forth. Probably the most labor intensive of the domains. Tillilli: God of the Earth: Silver Monkey. Tillilli is the head of the Creation domain. Temples to Tillilli try to be as connected to the earth as possible. Some have no floors, worshiping barefoot on true soil. Some worship beneath the earth in dug out caverns. The strongest worship can come from being buried in soil or sand. Tillilli worship is most common among farmers, miners and other such workers. Tillilli is very popular in Duundar. Compost is a common offering to Tillilli, anything that makes the soil around richer. Quivi: The Goddess of Birth: Green Rabbit Temples of Quivi are often home to doalas, and other medicine professionals who help with the birthing process. Nurseries, orphanages, and hatcheries are other forms common to Quivi. Some worshipers take her domain to be very literal, the dominion over the act of giving birth to a child. Others take it more metaphorically as the creation of something new, and age, a technology etc. Vimir: The God of rebirth: Skeletal Bat The most controversial of the creation gods. There are two very distinct sides to worship for Vimir. There are those who promote resurrection, revitalization, and new beginnings. There are those who use dwell on necrotic arts, seeing rebirth as a tool with which to use what is no longer being used. Mayali: The Goddess of the Sun: Blinding yellow Lion Her worship takes place under those bright beams! Despite Mayali not being the head of the domain, prominent involvement in the war has given Mayali more influence over seas than most of the Northern Pantheon. A god whose worship is mostly done in the open air, but only on sunny days. The warmer the better. The strongest prayers are given on the brightest summer days. Never at night. Destruction: To worship destruction is to take something from the world. Worship often times sacrifice or offerings to the gods. Blood sacrifice is not uncommon Vilstrom: Goddess of the Sky: Red Condor. Vilstrom is the head of the Destruction domain. Given the sheer number of followers Vilstrom has, worship can be varied. While some followers see her as a god of strength, to be respected and feared. Others see her as a god of freedom to be admired and emulated. There are also those who find a balance in these respects. A few things are constant though: # Worship must be done where she can see it. Outside and above ground. Temples in her name often have no roof over the main area. # The closer you are to the sky the more powerful the prayer. More powerful invocations tend to take place on mountain tops, while flying, or even on very tall spires. Common offerings: Blood on a totem, steam, smoke Kaliali: God of Flames: Fiery Peacock Some believe that Kaliali is the true god of destruction. The nature of fire being the destruction of matter. Temples to Kaliali are hot, often with burning coals and metal furnishings. Typically unpleasant for the common folk. It is meant to be. Worshippers often let their hands pass though flame, many dedicated clerics have ritualized burn scars and calloused feet. Less aggressive temples are beautiful spectacles of ever burning candles. Common offerings: Blood given to flame, flame given to flame. Candles are prominent in small worship Arkha: Goddess of Death: White Bat The one mammal among the destruction domain. She is seen both as a source of fear and relief. Not an evil god, but not a lenient one. Worshipers of Arkha tend to have a distaste for worshipers of Vimir. Death is truly natural and something to be rewarded. Arkha is a white bat and many symbols and totems are created from bone. Either in fragments or melded together though magical means. Many of these are stained gray or black with the ashes of the deceased. Temples tend to linger where death does, near catacombs, graveyards, or with large funeral pyres inside. Arkha is also worshiped commonly during wartime. Common offerings: Blood on Bone, Ashes on Totem Havdon: God of stars. Silver and Black Falcon Worship to Havdon is done on clear nights, where the stars shine bright. The Temples tend to be more secluded than others, away from the light a town or city might bring. The temples themselves tend to be painted black on the inside with glowing star patterns around with an open air space for dedicated worship. Common offerings: Small magical light or fire into darkness, or blood on dark fabric. Illusion Nothing of Nothing. Something of Something. Illusion works in change and shifting perceptions. Illusion worship is not very welcome within the empire, which acknowledges only the worst that the magic can do. This leads to more secretive forms of worship. Wayül Goddess of the Sea: Purple Turtle. Wayül is the head of the Illusion domain. Ever shifting the sea is unpredictable, and full of danger. It is also beautiful and full of wonder. Wayül followers tend to be a mix of both. More common among sailors who know that the wrath of the sea is far worse than the wrath of the empire. Sea or salt water, meditated on or bathed in. Converting clear water to salt water. Water magics. Imbrian: God of Dreams: White and Black sea snake Literally, presiding over the dreams one has while sleeping. Imbrian is a very active god, providing foresight to his most loyal followers. Though the visions are strange and hard to understand. Figuratively, wishes and desires. Imbrian is also known to walk among mortals on occasion, taking the form of whomever the target finds most attractive or desirable. Dedicating nights of rest. Self-altering magics. Prophetic magics. Embrian Goddess of Nightmares: Black and white sea snake Literally, causing quaking fear and horror during sleep. Figuratively, what one most fears or wishes to escape. Embrian attracts unkind souls. The kind of illusion mages the Empire fears most. The kind that manipulate and shape for the sake of chaos and to cause fear and commotion. There are those who see Embrian less as a force for evil and more as a force for growth. To learn courage from fear, to take warning from anxiety. Nayu The Moon: White Water Spider Nayu does not ask for much. A calm force in the chaotic domain. Change here is slow and paced, with wide arms and guiding light. Worshipers will often take on the task of teaching, or healing minds. Floating in moonlit water. Calming or peaceful magics. Rivers.